


Elsker deg. Even

by TheMousePrince



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMousePrince/pseuds/TheMousePrince
Summary: Elsker deg.He hesitates, thumb hovering over the blurred keys. He blinks, tears drop, and his phone is in focus again.(or what happened to Even after he send that text to Isak in 'O Helga Natt')





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by someone on tumblr to write a drabble (at least that's how I interpreted it) exploring where Even was when he sent Isak that text in 'O Helga Natt'. This (slightly edited version from the original tumblr post) is what came out.
> 
> [CW for suicidal ideation.]

**Elsker deg.**

He hesitates, thumb hovering over the blurred keys. He blinks, tears drop, and his phone is in focus again.

He thinks about Isak and how much he hurt him. He thinks about what he’d do if someone hurt him this way.

**Elsker deg. Even**

He presses his eyes closed and the send button.

It feels a bit silly, now. Signing it. It’s not like Isak was going to confuse him with the other fucked up bipolar with a flair for the dramatic in his life.

(although.)

Even feels the paper towel dispenser dig into his side and leans on it harder. It hurts a bit, but from afar. As if the pain was a boulder thrown into a lake of solid black and Even was sitting on the opposite shore, his bare legs dipping into the ink, and the surface of the water broke into ripples that narrowed and narrowed until they died in caresses against him.  
  
Even feels so empty now. Serene. The painful knot in his throat left him as soon as he sent that text to Isak.

It feels right.

He takes a deep breath in and wipes his eyes until they’re so dry he thinks he can feel his skin crack.

He feels right.

He is going to go home now. Take his time. Enjoy the cold air pricking his face.  
Then he’ll get into the family’s medicine cabinet and gobble up his mum’s pain medicine and wash them down with the vodka his (older) friends got him for his 18th birthday.  
  
When Even finally gets down from the edge of the sinks, sharp pins and needles wake up his left leg and parts of his back and he wonders how long he’s been sitting here, lost in the quicksands of his thoughts.  
He gives one last look at the paper towel dispenser and feels his eyes water again.

He feels stupid.  
(he’s stupid.)

But he won’t have to endure the weight of himself much longer.

Even steps out into a cold that he can’t feel but knows is there.  
He looks up from the ground and there

Isak


End file.
